Digimon: Fusion (2013)
Digimon: Fusion, known in Japan as Digimon Xros Wars (デジモンクロスウォーズ) is an anime children television series in the Digimon franchise created by Akiyoshi Hongō and produced by Toei Animation. The series originally aired in Japan between July 6, 2010 and March 25, 2012, consisting of 79 episodes. The series aired in the United States between September 7, 2013 and August 16, 2015, consisting of 54 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Ben Diskin - Shoutmon *Nicolas Roye - Mikey 'Secondary Cast' *Ben Diskin - Cutemon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Angie, Monitamon *Derek Stephen Prince - Jeremy *Kyle Hebert - Ballistamon, Dorulumon *Matthew Mercer - Beelzemon *Melissa Fahn - Nene Amano *Michelle Ruff - Sparrowmon *Patrick Seitz - Starmon *Tara Platt - Mervamon *Vic Mignogna - Christopher 'Minor Cast' *Ben Diskin - Bucchiemon (ep15), Cutemon Dad (ep28), Greatest Cutemon (ep44), Togemogumon (ep25) *Bob Klein - Archeleomon, Pukamon (ep5), Redmeramon (ep8) *Brian Beacock - Gravimon, Grizzlymon *Brianne Brozey - Ignitemon *Bryce Papenbrook - Bearmon, Coronamon *Cherami Leigh - Lopmon, Luca (ep38) *Christopher Smith - Crabmon (ep32), Devidramon (ep31), Dobermon (ep46), Dorbickmon (ep31), Examon, Gigadramon (ep32), Goblinmon (ep7), Grademon (ep29), Grandis Kuwagamon (ep35), Jijimon, Redmeramon (ep7), Slushangemon, Splashmon, Stingmon *Cindy Robinson - Chibickmon, Chibikamemon (ep5), Chibitortomon, Ewan Amano, Lady Devimon (ep33), Laylamon, Lilamon, Lilymon (eps31-32), Lunamon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Mikemon (ep49), Monitamons, Pawnchessmon (eps29-36), Pickmon, Pickmonz (eps16-24) *Dan Woren - Male Pedestrian (ep30), Wisemon (eps22-32) *Derek Stephen Prince - Angie's Brother (ep30), Asuramon (ep24), Caturamon (ep24), Flymon (ep5), Gotsumon, Policeman (ep30), Zamielmon *Doug Erholtz - Bulbmon (ep54), Doctor (ep43), Garbagemon (ep20), Golemon (ep43), Hagurumon (ep20), Skullmeramon, Tyutyumon *Erin Fitzgerald - Lady Devimon (ep33) *Grant George - Dorbickmon, Minotaurmon (ep54) *JB Blanc - King Whamon, Pharaohmon, Volcanomon *Joe Ochman - Darkdramon (ep30), Dondokomon, Gizamon, Gorillamon (ep49), Icemon (ep11) *Johnny Yong Bosch - Dracomon, Endigomon (ep44), Kokuwamon (ep35), Turuiemon *Kat Feller - Young Christopher (ep43) *Keith Silverstein - Apollomon Whispered, Bishop Chessmon (ep52) *Kirk Thornton - Apollomon, Axeknightmon, Axemon, Beast Axemon (ep37), Betamon (ep32), Kabukimon (ep24), Leviamon (ep5), Skullscorpionmon (ep12), Tactimon *Kyle Hebert - Dark Volumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon, Monzaemon (ep27), Redmeramon, Tankmon (ep21), WarGreymon *Laura Bailey - Angie's Sister (ep30), Ballibeastmon, Beastmon, Kyubimon (ep49), Kyupimon (ep15), Lilymon, MarineAngemon (ep6), Mermaidmon, Shakomon *Liam O'Brien - Deckergreymon, Kotemon (ep23), Mercurymon (ep25), Neptunemon, Seahormon, Trailmon Kettle, Vilemon *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Chocomon (ep33), Lady Devimon (ep33), Pawnchessmon, Pickmonz, Queen (ep14), Shakkoumon, ToyAgumon *Matthew Mercer - Kongoumon, Mammothmon (ep54), Matadormon, Omnimon, Prairiemon, Reapmon, Redmeramon (ep8), SkullKnightmon (ep19) *Melissa Fahn - Cutemon Mom (ep28) *Michael Sinterniklaas - Lucemon *Michael Sorich - Angie's Dad (ep30), Arukadhimon (ep22), Damemon, Deckerdramon, Depthmon, Deputymon, Grandlocomon (ep20), Machinedramon (ep14), Monitamon Elder, SkullGreymon (ep21) *Michelle Ruff - Angie's Mom (ep30), Babamon (ep24), Kunemon (ep35), Mikey's Mom, Spadamon *Neil Kaplan - Anubimon (ep44), Cyberdramon, Ebemon (ep13), Gigawarumonzaemon (ep27), Lord Bagra, Megadarkness Bagramon, MetalGreymon (eps19-25), Neomyotismon, Octomon (ep4), Ookuwamon (ep6), Raremon (ep28), Redmeramon, Samudramon (ep24), Skullsatamon (ep21), Skullscorpionmon (ep14), Surtr (ep41), Vilemon *Patrick Seitz - Blastmon, Centarumon (ep44), Divermon (ep4), Ebidramon (ep5), Goblinmon (ep7), IceDevimon, Icemon (ep11), MailBirdramon, Marusumon (ep45), Olegmon, Pegasusmon, Smoke Monster (ep34) *Richard Epcar - Devidramon (ep31), Ebemon (ep23), Jormungandr (ep41), Troopmon (ep27), Tuwarmon *Sam Riegel - Bluemeramon *Steve Kramer - Panbachimon, Shurimon, Wisemon (eps33-54) *Todd Haberkorn - Daigo Aonuma (ep43), Metalmamemon (ep20), Puppetmon, Sethmon *Travis Willingham - Angemon, Grand Generamon (ep50), Huanglongmon, Karatenmon (ep23), Knightmon, Musymon, Vilemon, Zamielmon (ep31) *Vic Mignogna - Beowulfmon (ep29), MadLeomon, Piximon (ep15) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Kirk Thornton - Darkest Axeknightmon (ep53) *Neil Kaplan - SkullKnightmon Category:Anime Category:2013 Anime